winning white
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: READ AND SEE WADSWORTHWHITE fic.


A/N: Me and my Best friend watched the movie clue and I had to write a fan fic even if we are the only Wadsworth/Miss white fans.  
Author:Angel Rating:Pg-13 drama.thematic elements and violence.  
A/N2:My own ending you come in when wadsworth is about to make the killer known.  
DEDICATION; to my best friend Rachel who got me too see this movie and was the one who inspired me.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of clue except loving it.  
  
"sorry didn't mean to startle you all"Wadsworth said turning the lights on.  
"too late"Mr green replied.  
"Then while the lights are off the killer strangled yvette"He said grabbing Miss white and pretend strangling her in a demonstration.  
"Ran into the library killed the cop opened the door and shot the singing telegram woman after recognising her from her photo"  
"Well that still doesn't explain who the killer is"miss white said standing up.  
"Mr.Green killed them all"Wadsworth said turning to mr.green who he had his back too.  
Miss Scarlett and everyone else quickly ran to stand away from Mr.Green who pulled out a gun.  
"well well wadsworth I gotta hand it to you you figured it all out"Mr Green said.  
"But why?"Miss Peacock asked.  
"Because I'm a villian get that through your feather brain head peacock"  
"Even if you have a gun the police will come and catch you you'll never make it out that door"Professor Plum said.  
"sure I will"Mr.Green said reaching out and catching miss white by the arm he pulled her to him and put the gun to her head.  
"LET ME GO I AM OF NO USE TO YOU!"Miss White screamed dramatically the other people covered their ears at her outburst.  
"You might want to let her go we all know what she did to her last husband"Miss Scarlett said.  
"No she's my shield And then I'll shoot her now out of my way"  
"well.......we won't let you out the door"Miss Scarlett said again.  
The other house mates looked at her then at Mr.Green holding the gun.  
"Just move away Miss Scarlett"Mr.Green said.  
"See here there is five of us and one of you how do you plan to get away with her?"Wadsworth asked.  
"Well if you want her here.....TAKE HER!"Mr.Green pushed Miss white away from him sending her cashing into wadsworth knocking him down.  
Mr.Green then ran up the steps.  
"GET HIM!"colonel Mustard screamed running after him the rest of the guests on his heel except miss White and Wadsworth who were still on the floor with shocked looks on there faces.  
"Miss White"Wadsworth spoke up.  
"yes?"  
"would you please get off me?"  
"Yeah sorry...Wadsworth?"  
"Yes?"  
"I can't get off you"  
"WHY NOT?!!?"  
"because your arm is around my waist"Miss white said looking at him.  
"sorry"he said quickly moving his arm.  
Miss white backed off him to let him stand.  
"Sorry I ment to.."  
"catch me?"She finished.  
"Yes"  
then they both turned and ran upstairs.  
Soon enough they caught the others who were chasing Mr.Green.  
Mr.Green ran along the upstairs hallway and knocked over a pitcher of water spilling it on the hard floor.  
Scarlett and every one slid around on the water till they all fell ontop of miss white.  
"GET OFF OF ME!"Miss white yelled.  
they started getting up "HURRY SOMEONE KEEPS GRABBING MY AAHHHH!"She screamed as colonel Mustard jerked her out from under professor plum.  
The group rushed after Mr.Green till he reached a dead end.  
"ha it's a dead end the game is up"Mrs Peacock said.  
"You're right it is"Green said spinning around to face them.  
"what are you going to do now?"Mrs Peacock asked.  
"Die"wadsworth said pulling out a gun.  
Mr Green raised his gun and aimed it as miss White.  
The lights went out and two gunshots were heard.  
When the lights came on Mr.Green was on the floor shot in the right arm.  
Miss White also lay on the floor she was unharmed but had her hands on her head.  
The doorbell rang and Miss Scarlett ran down the minute she opened the doors police fled into the house.  
Two Police soon went out the door with Mr.Green in custody while the other guests gave statements.  
Soon the cops cleared out taking all the weapons and bodies with them only Wadsworth and another cop remained the house guests listened to the cop explain everything.  
"Well since you all have the same story it is easy to say what happened so you may all stay the night here since it is one in the morning and we don't want you on the roads this late"The cop said.  
"and sleep in our gowns?"Miss Scarlett asked.  
"No this house belongs to my cousin and his wife they get back in three days you women can borror night gowns"Wadsworth replied.  
"well I guess I can stay I hate driving at night"Mrs Peacock sighed.  
"Me too"Miss White agreed.  
THe other guests nodded.  
"Very well I'll stay for you're protection"Wadsworth said.  
"Fine see yah at the office"The cop said leaving.  
Wadsworht shut the door and locked it.  
"follow me please"Wadsworth said walking upstairs.  
The women were each giving night gowns and the men simply took off there ties,coats and shoes.  
"goodnight all"Wadsworth sid after everyone had changed and he gave them directions to thier rooms.  
"What about you?"Miss Peacock asked.  
"i shall stay up all night just in case"  
The Guests nodded and retired to the bedrooms assigned them.  
About three a door opened and a Woman walked down the steps.  
Slowly and Gracefully she walks to the lounge in the black night gown it goes to her ankles and is silk and has thin straps with lace at the bottom and at the V neck.  
Wadsworth is sitting in the loung watching the fire when she opens the door.  
He looks up in surprise.  
"Miss white is something wrong?"He asked quickly standing up "Do you mind if I join you??I couldn't sleep"She asks.  
"No"He replied sitting back down.  
"My name is Jodi"She said sitting down on the other couch.  
He just noded still staring at the fire.  
"Are you a cop?"She asked not be able to go any longer without knowing.  
"Yes I am in the F.B.I agent 8980 or Johnson"  
"Do you have a first name?"  
"Rick"  
They sat all night in the lounge talking and by morning were laughing like the best of friends.  
The other house guests were shocked to see the two who bickered so much together in the morning acting like they'd known each other forever.  
"Maybe she hit her head and forgot who she was"Professor PLum stated the other guests were in the lounge doorway watching the display.  
Miss scarlett shrugged her shoulders.  
"So you never really had a wife?"Miss White or Jodi asked.  
"nope"  
"Yeah well I never killed my husbands"  
"I know"  
"well I'm leaving"Miss Scarlett intreupted she bid goodbye to everyone and left.  
soon everyone was leaving.  
They said goodbye one at a tme and left.  
soon all that were left were Miss White/Jodi,Mrs peacock and Wadsworht/Rick.  
"well goodbye"Jodi said after Mrs Peacock left.  
"Goodbye I had a nice evening in yor company"  
"me too"  
"Listen Jodi I was wondering if sometime you might want to have dinner"  
"a date?"  
"well....yes"  
"I haven't been on a date since my 5th husband divorced me"  
"ok well then I...."  
"I'd like that"  
They must have stood there in an ackward silence for about five minutes.  
finally he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Then he gave her a kiss kiss to which he was almost as shocked as she was about.  
Mostly he was amazed she didn't kick him instead she put her hands on his shoulders.  
Then he pulled away.  
"On second thoguht you could stay here with me I think that would be best"He said.  
She gave a nod then he shut the door and kissed her again  
  
THE END  
  
R&R 


End file.
